Something You Can't Have II
by b.savannah47
Summary: The Girls are back , as well as the Jojo boys. With New Problems , New Powers , New Drama ... Will they be able to handle , what's thrown their way again? BlossomXBrick , BubblesXBoomer , ButtercupXButch.
1. Chapter 1

**Well I'm back , with a new story . Review and Enjoy.**

"No_ ..No I don't want anymore peanut butter..." Bubbles mumbled tossing over in her bed , her blonde hair was stretched across her pillow. "..Bubbles..Bubbles..BUBBLES" , "Waaahhhh" Bubbles screamed looking around rapidly. Buttercup was snickering by the door , " Oh Buttercup its you...I had a really nice dream , about peanut-butter and jelly sandwiches they had faces and everything " Bubbles explained grogily. Buttercup shifted and stared at her sister , "Bubs it was just a dream ...now hurry up Blossom said we have to get going". Bubbles grew interested " WHERE WE GOING ?" she called after her raven haired sister. "I don't know..just hurry up" Buttercup waved off , Bubbles pouted then rushed to her closet. And tossed out shirt after shirt , shoes , old teddy bears. Then she pulled out a outfit and laid it on the bed , then brushed her hair while walking to the bathroom. _

_"You tell Bubbles ?" Blossom asked , while eating a piece of bagel , "I told her then she began talking about pb and j". Blossom blinked looking confused , Buttercup raised her hand " Don't even try to wrap your mind around it" . Bubbles jumped around putting on a pair of shorts , listening to music and singing. "BUBBLES DON'T TAKE ALL DAY " Blossom hollered , Bubbles pulled on her sky blue shirt. And slipped on some white flip slops , her hair was down with a braid to the side . Bubbles slid down the banister , squealing like a little girl. Then at the end of the banister , she stood up on her hands , then flipped onto her feet. Then bowed "Bravo bravo " Bubbles chirped "Bravo Bravo come on let's go" Blossom motioned with her hands to the door._

_Buttercup smiled shaking her head , Bubbles ran to the door then yanked on Buttercup's wrist. "Come on , Come on" Bubbles beamed , Blossom locked the front door , and trailed after her sisters. "The sun is so warm and comforting , makes me want to just dance" Bubbles explained , "Someone's happy about the first day of Spring Break" Buttercup sighed. " OF COURSE , SPRING BREAK IS SO MUCH FUN AND RELAXING I CAN'T WAIT TO HIT THE BEACH" Blossom grinned "Yeah Yeah play some volleyball" Bubbles laughed while they pretend to play. "How do you guys even know that , we will go ?" Buttercup asked putting her hands behind her head. _

_"I'm sure they'll tell us to go , either that or Mitch will beg for them to take us" Blossom shivered. " I can't wait I haven't been to the beach in years" Bubbles swooned , " plus we can have a bon fire and , and you know eat marshmallows , go swimming " Bubbles had stars in her eyes. Her sisters laughed at her excitement "Where are we going anyway Blossom ?" Buttercup asked. Blossom had her hair up in a high pony-tail , her orange hair was shining brightly in the sun. "We are going to the boy's house " she chirped with her bright pink tank and white shorts , and white flops. "Why are we going there ?" Bubbles and Buttercup said in unison , " Brick said_ that_ they are taking us to a water park " Blossom explained. Buttercup and Bubbles blazed past Blossom , " HEY WAIT FOR ME " Blossom screamed and followed suit._

**Present.**

Buttercup's eyes scaled up to the front door , she stood in a puddle . April showers trickled over Townsville , Buttercup stared at her house and remembered that memory so vividly. She blinked slowly , then walked up the grass her feet were soaked. The green flip-flop she wore , squeaked with each step. Her hand wraps around the handle of the umbrella tighter , her skin was pale the green shorts she had on , had been painted with dirt. Buttercup was soaked to the bone , the light gray tank top was clinging to her. Everything felt slow , and it felt like her legs were getting heavier the closer she got to the white front door. When Buttercup finally reached the front door , her free hand was shaking. A water droplet dripped from her black hair , and ran down the tip of her nose.

She didn't go inside yet ... it was too scary.

_"Will you guys slow down ?" Boomer cried , trying to keep up with the girls , " Why did I have to watch them " he whined . The girls stood in line at one of the water park attractions , " I heard this slide was as tall as the Empire Building" Blossom swooned. "This one guy , that knew this guy that knew this guy .. said that his brother had a heart attack going down this ride" Buttercup mumbled , "May..maybe we shouldn't go on this ride.." Bubbles shivered . " You guys fight beast , and creatures and yet you are scared to go down a plastic slide ..." Boomer blinked behind them. "Well this is different.." Blossom gawked at the loud scream that erupted , from the slide's victim. "...I don't understand this at all" Boomer stared confused , "Come on ... it'll be easy" Buttercup beamed . Yanking on her sister's wrist , which ended up in Boomer being dragged behind . _

_They stampeded up the stairs , Buttercup giggling in glee . Bubbles went pale the further up they went , she swore she entered another atmosphere , Boomer struggled to not fall. "Buttercup slow down , Hold your horses" Blossom barked trying to keep her flip-flop on her heel. They reached the top , Bubbles looked around the tiny platform "Please one at a time on the Ride of Screams" A scratchy voice teen commented. He looked dully at the group , Buttercup stepped up to the slide's entrance. "See you guys at the BOTTOM" She bellowed while flying down the slide. Blossom looked down the slide , " She disappeared ..so fast " , " That's the hyper water suction Ma'am" the teen explained dryly. _

_Blossom nodded "This is very THRILLLINNNG" she screeched , barreling down the slide. Bubbles starred in fear , at the slide's opening picturing it as a dragon. "I-Don't-Want...to go" she trembled , Boomer touched her shoulder "Ah you don't have to if you don't want to Bubs.." Boomer comforted. Bubbles turned and looked at him , but stumbled back into the slide , her flip-flop flew off. Out of instinct Bubbles grabbed Boomer's white shirt and dragged him down with. "HEY I SAID ONE AT A TIME" the teen screeched , " WAGHHHHH" Bubbles whined she was spinning around in the tube , water flinging everywhere. Boomer was flat on his stomach , " AGGHHH" he hollered. _

_Bubbles swished around the tube , until she spewed out with Boomer. Into a large funnel they went around it " IT'S LIKE A GIANT TOILETTTT" Boomer yelped , Bubbles opened her eyes. And looked around frantically , then saw the large hole she laid down. Scratching to keep from going down the black hole , then there was a squeak. She was sucked down , with Boomer into the dark tunnel . For a second they were air-borne , until they splashed into crystal blue waters. Bubbles had her cheeks puffed out with air , while she blinked under water , she saw Boomer looking at her upside down. _

_Air bubbles floated from his mouth , so they swam to the surface. Bubbles gasped up some air , along with Boomer "Oh look you survived " Blossom chirped with Buttercup . " I felt like I died" Boomer spoke exhausted , " That ... was... SO MUCH FUN I mean I was scared at first , but it was so amazing" Bubbles exclaimed. Buttercup grabbed their hands and helped pulled them out the water. "Glad you liked it .. what should we try next or should we wait.." Blossom asked , squeezing water out of her hair. _

**Present.**

Thunder crashed , a flash of lightning flickered by . Buttercup rubbed her mouth with the back of her hand , her throat was sore. From screaming inside her mouth , she opened her mouth briefly , blood stained her teeth. Dripping out onto her lips , and fell on her toe , she coughed forcing blood to shoot out. It scattered out on the front door , she coughed again. The blood sprawled out on the ground , since she was bent over. Holding her stomach , she wiped her mouth. A shooting pain flowed through her teeth , she felt warmth come from her nose. The iron scent filled her nose , she touched the red liquid.

Blood.

"Well_ we should wait for Butch and Brick " Boomer suggested squeezing water from his shirt. "Yeah , I mean we can't have all the fun with just Boomer " Bubbles chimed elbowing him , he smiled . " OI" Butch called waving his hand , " Butch .. ah SNOW CONES " Blossom hollered , the girls ran to Butch. " Ahh you got these for us ?" Buttercup asked staring at the green cone , Butch nodded. " I figured you guys would want something cold , to cool you down" the girls grabbed a cone . Quickly eating the frozen treat " Thank you Butch " they mumbled in between bites. "Where's Brick ?" Boomer asked , Butch turned and pointed to the food stand " These girls were nagging us ...". They looked to the food court seeing a small group of girls , swarming around Brick . Who looked extremely uncomfortable , " Blossom can you go help him out ?" Butch asked " Oh yeah of course " she handed Buttercup her cherry snow cone. An quickly trotted to the distressed Brick , " Excuse me Ladies ... Please no I don't want to go out with you , I have friends to be with ... but you are all cute-" , " AWW HE CALLED US CUTE" a girl cooed. The fan girls closed in and awe'd , he sweat-dropped and looked away in annoyance. _

_"Brick Honey " Blossom called , the group of girls turned at the comment. Blossom waved at Brick , her orange hair flowing with a smile plastered on her face. Blossom wrapped her hand around Brick's forearm " Bricky what's taking you so long ... ah who's your little friends ?" she asked looking innocent. The fan girls looked at Blossom in rage , Brick was completely red. " They are some girls that came up to me... while I was buying your food." he explained feeling her press herself up against him. " Aweee that's cute... you have fan girls" Blossom blinked and placed her finger on her mouth , the fan girls huffed and pouted. " Come on Bricky let's go on the rides again " Blossom beamed , and gently tugged on Brick who gratefully followed. _

_When they were a far distance away from the fan-girls " Thank you so much ..they were bothersome" Brick mumbled. " Don't worry about it now wrap your arm around me "_ _Blossom_ _ordered , he obliged and wrapped his arm around her. Hearing the faint cries of the fan girls , " There you go Brick no more fans" Blossom grinned " I owe you " "Big Time"._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it's been a while I know , but sorry for the confusion of the last chapter. It'll make sense later on in the story ,till then enjoy ~**

_Bubbles cracked her back , and then stretched her arms up to the night sky. "I'm surprised we stayed that long" Blossom mumbled , and nibbled on some ice , Buttercup yanked her flip-flop that was being attacked by gum. "It was so much fun , of course we were going to stay long" she commented grimacing at the gum. "I hope we can do it again" Bubbles thought , the girls walked through the dark . Crickets chirped playing tiny little tunes , as the stars twinkled in the dark space above. Blossom couldn't help but smile , they had a nice time with the boys. Even if it was a little disturbed by fan girls , it was a day to remember in her book. _

_"NO BOOMER . DON'T TURN DOWN THIS STREET" Brick screamed in the passenger seat , Butch was holding on for dear life. As Boomer turned violently around a corner , " AWW guys calm down " Boomer grinned as he sped through the Townsville streets. Brick hung out the window , "I'm going to hurl" his face drained green. "HOW CAN WE CALM DOWN WHEN YOU"RE DRIVING LIKE A BAT OUT OF HELL" Butch screamed , near Boomer's ear but he was too busy cutting across a busy street. "Lord take me now" Brick groaned , Boomer drove over the speed bumps , Brick flew forward his seatbelt choked him. Butch tried to brace himself from Boomer's outrageous driving. Boomer hit the brake , Butch and Brick flung forward , banging their head on the dash. _

_"Look I made it back home , in thirteen minutes I beat my last highscore" he chirped climbing out the car. Butch and Brick looked at him , "He's shouldn't drive anymore" Butch breathed , " He will kill everyone in Townsville" Brick added. Boomer looked at his brothers "What's wrong with you guys , hurry up I'm hungry" he called then walked inside the house. "A threat to all of humanity" Brick climbed out of the car , holding his stomach in agony. " I don't even understand how he got a license" Butch wiped the blood from his nose. "I say he killed the instructor , then forged the good score" Brick explained , feeling like his guts would explode from his stomach. Butch patted his back " Nice theory" , Brick covered his mouth from the pat. _

_Blossom pulled the light cord , as she stood in the garage. " We meet again deadly garage" she put on a determined face , and rummaged through the boxes. She was on a mission to find out , " Aha" she screamed and held up a little box. Blossom quickly rushed out the garage , in fear of any insects " I found it" she chimed. " Erm what you find ?" Bubbles asked with a towel around her neck , catching the water that ran down her soaked hair. "I found my encyclopedias " she grinned holding up a , thick , hardback book. Bubbles frowned and scratched her head , "e-encyclopedias...?" she repeated "Yes encyclopedias these things were great , I read one a day " Blossom said flipping through the pages , "I remember almost everything in this thing". " I don't understand why bring it back out ?" Bubbles blinked , "Simple . I want to re-read them again " Blossom pulled the box up the stairs , " nothing wrong with reading again . Knowledge is power Bubs". "...Ah I don't understand" Bubbles shook her head , and walked to the kitchen._

_Buttercup was strumming her old guitar , as Blossom had shuffled past her door. "What chu doin , Pinky ?" she asked leaning in her chair , " Reading books" her orange haired sister called. Buttercup blinked wanting to ask another question , then shrugged and began playing guitar again . "La da da dadaaaa I'm going to bury you in the- wait that's not my song" Buttercup shook her head , strumming a different song. She picked her foot up , and spun around in the chair , playing the strings faster. Bubbles walked into her room , and began humming a song , "So you found your old guitar ?" Bubbles asked sitting on the floor. "Yeah , it was in the back of my closet " Buttercup closed her eyes , " Did Butch teach you how to play again" Bubbles giggled. Buttercup blushed slightly " He doesn't even know I play guitar " she swirled the chair around , to hide her face. _

_"Well tell him so then you guys can play a duet together , then fall in love and have ki-" Buttercup , covered Bubbles mouth . "You're being nutty" she hushed , then removed her hand. "Oh you know it's true Butters" Bubbles stood up making her way to the door , "Buttercup and Butch sitting in a tree" Bubbles sang , then Buttercup growled and threw a pillow at her. Bubbles squeaked and ran ._

_Butch rubbed his tired eyes , plopping down on his bed. He was tired , all his energy was drained from trying to keep up with the girls at the water park. "It's like a full time job" he sighed feeling his eyelids grow heavy. He remembered the way Buttercup smiled at him , when she got her snow cone. the sunlight bounced off her hair perfectly , and she had this faint twinkle in her eye , he could've gotten lost in her eyes forever. He shook his head , banishing the image to the darkest depths of his mind. "I don't love her I don't...I'm not falling in love with Buttercup..." he smacked his forehead , "...I'm not ...I am" he covered his face with his pillow._

Flashback Done.

Buttercup banged on the front door , grinding her teeth "Let me in...Let me in" she hollered blood flung from her mouth. The door cracked a bit , under her fists pressure "Let me IN" she screamed , blood shot out painting the wall more with red iron liquid. "Open the door .. DAMN IT I SAID OPEN THE DOOR" her voice changed into the sounds of a vicious beast. She stabbed her sharpen nails clawed at the wooden door , splinters stuck out . As she tore her way in , frantically wanting entrance to the inside , if they weren't going to let her in .. she was going to enter her own way.


End file.
